Love Lacrima
by Swiplet
Summary: It all began with a candle lacrima and a mission requiring an active relationship to complete. Two Dragon Slayers who formerly were rivals are now lovers.
1. Sky

_Sky_

* * *

"Hey, Natsu. What are you looking at?" Gray asked, an eyebrow raised. Natsu was currently at the job listing board, scratching his head.

"There's this job, worth around 100,000 jewel. However, it requires a romantic partner to complete. It's basically a chance for couples to get paid doing a job, the job being to destroy 15 forest Vulcans. " Natsu explained to Gray, who was staring intently at the poster.

"It's suicide." Gray declared. Natsu shook his head and said, "I'm pretty sure I can handle 15 Vulcans on my own. I need a partner for this.. but I don't really fall in love easily."

"Why not just get a partner and say you're in love to the client?" Gray suggested blandly. Natsu shook his head.

"I don't like to lie. Honestly, you know well I'm not interested in girls, so finding a suitable partner is much more difficult." Natsu said, his face feeling hot. While him and Gray spoke, they drifted to the bar and talked more about other things.

"... not with Juvia, that woman would hug me to the grave." Gajeel heard Gray say to Natsu. Natsu chuckled and said something in a low voice.

"Gray, do you know anyone who would be suitable for that job, suitable for my affection?" Natsu said, his face getting red.

"No, it beats me. You know I'm straight." Gray whispered back. Gajeel did a double take at this comment.

_The Salamander.. is gay?_ Gajeel thought to himself, clearly stunned by the revelation. He took a look at the request board and saw the job flier. He picked it up and recited it in his head.

**15 Forest Vulcans disturbing the peace within the forest of Magnolia**

The anonymous client requests that these Vulcans be disposed of for a nominal sum of 100,000 Jewel.

_To complete this job you __**must**__ have a partner along with you. The partner of the one who helps destroys the Vulcans must be in an active relationship with the aforementioned person._

Gajeel tore the flier off the request bored and walked home rather slowly, with each step he thought about the conversation Gray and Natsu had. _The Salamander is gay.. and the Salamander is looking for the same thing I'm looking for…_ Gajeel thought slowly and calmly. Gajeel noticed his heart beating quicker and his palms getting sweaty.

"I cannot possibly like that pink haired dolt. Why am I feeling like this?" Gajeel thought out loud.

Gajeel continued to walk until he reached a green plain where his home sat. His house was a wooden cabin with no metal designs, as would be expected by an Iron Dragon Slayer. He opened his door and promptly closed it as soon as he went in. He plopped himself on his couch, a couple of feet from the doorway and pulled a crinkled request paper from his pocket. He stared at the paper and put it away, grabbing another request form from a stand next to the couch, slowly unfolding the paper.

**Several rollidillo spotted in forest southeast of Clover Town.**

Several rollidillo, large purple reptilian monsters have been spotted in the forest southeast of Clover Town. Help is required from the citizens of Clover Town. Payment will be received when all of the rollidillo have been disposed of.

**Payment**: 20,000 Jewel

After Gajeel finished reading the paper, he began to put the paper away when he heard a deep voice in the room nearest to the living room. Pantherlily was bathed in light from the lamp next to Gajeel and began to rub his eyes.

"Hey, Lily" Gajeel murmured, his attention on putting the job request into his pockets. Pantherlily walked up to Gajeel and plopped himself on the couch next to him.

"Good morning, Gajeel. Anything new?" Pantherlily asked, grabbing a copy of _The Weekly Sorcerer_ from the stand closest to him. Gajeel gulped and decided to avoid the conversation about the job which Natsu and him wanted, though Natsu didn't know Gajeel wanted the job as well.

"Just a new job. Have to deal with several rollidillo." Gajeel said to Pantherlily, his voice suddenly hoarse. Pantherlily looked up from his copy of _The Weekly Sorcerer_ and raised an eyebrow.

"Everything alright there? How much is the payment?" Pantherlily asked, thumbing through his magazine.

"20,000 Jewel. Yeah.. everything is alright, I guess." Gajeel said, his voice neutral.

"You don't sound so sure, Gajeel." Pantherlily said, looking at several swords in _The Weekly Sorcerer's_ **Sword Esque** column.

Gajeel coughed and said, "Yeah, I'm alright.. I'm going to go on that job now."

Pantherlily smiled at Gajeel and said, "Enjoy the trip."

"Yeah." Gajeel said, not so sure that everything would be peachy.

Gajeel began to walk to the guild and eventually reached Magnolia Town when he saw Natsu and Happy together, also walking back to the guild, arms full of food. Gajeel tried to pay no mind to Natsu as he walked into the guild.

"Master, I'm going on a job." Gajeel passed the flier to Makarov and he nodded.

"Alright. Have fun!" Makarov said with a smile.

Natsu was curious about the job that Gajeel picked up, and by the smell of the paper he could tell it wasn't the job he was wondering about earlier.

"Oi, Gajeel. Wait up." Gajeel froze when he heard Natsu's voice and turned around slowly.

"What do you want, Salamander?" Gajeel said with his cocky attitude, trying to hide his inner turmoil.

"Did you take the flyer of the 100,000 Jewel job?" Natsu said, his hands fumbling behind his back.

"Yeah, what of it?" Gajeel said, avoiding eye contact with the pinkette.

"Did you choose anyone to go with?" Natsu asked, staring at Gajeel. Gajeel slowly shook his head.

"Oh, cool. I'm looking for someone to go with too. Hope you find someone!" Natsu said casually.

"Yeah. Whatever, Salamander." Gajeel said, walking out of the guild to the Magnolia train station.

**At the station**

Gajeel popped a mint-flavored candy in his mouth. The candy had a Troia spell on it, so he wouldn't get nauseous during his ride. Gajeel decided to take the longer route as it passed through water and was more refreshing than the shorter route, which had a beach between the stops.

"_Clover Town bound train approaching the station_" A neutral female voice said from a loudspeaker above Gajeel's seat on the platform.

A gush of wind accompanied the arrival of the train, a sleek new magical train with gold trimmings around its shining silver surface.

Gajeel got up and walked into the train, taking a seat on a sleek blue seat and began to relax, thinking deeply about what happened earlier that day.

**At Natsu's House**

"Natsu! Have you made any progress on that job recently?" Happy asked Natsu, jumping on a little trampoline beside Natsu's couch. Natsu frowned and shook his head slowly.

"Aww.. I hope you find someone! You always have me! Do I count?" Happy said, clearly joking.

"You're a cat, but you are my partner. However, we're not in an 'active relationship' like that Happy!" Natsu said, laughing.

**Clover Station**

_Clover Town Station_: _You have 2 minutes to exit the train before a return trip._

Gajeel got up from his seat and walked out of the train. He walked directly to a dock connecting the station to the other side of the lake of which the train station was in the center. Gajeel began to walk eastwards and southwards into the forest. The second he entered the forest, a group of 5 large purple reptiles confronted him.

"_Rollidillo_." Gajeel whispered, surprised that every single one decided to take him on at once.

In a flash, all 5 rollidillo were running into Gajeel. Gajeel thrusted his hand forward and an iron pole smashed into the face of the center rollidillo. Two poles on each side of the main pole slithered out and smashed into the faces of the 2 rollidillo on either side of the center one.

"Wow. Surprisingly easy," Gajeel muttered to himself. He walked back northward and westward, walking to the town that diverges from the dock.

He walked to the official buildings in Clover Town and knocked on the door. The mayor himself answered and passed Gajeel several Jewel bills when he verified that all 5 rollidillo were disposed of.

Gajeel began walking to the dock when a little light caught his eye. He turned around and saw a candle lacrima shop, and saw a brilliant red flame within a circular lacrima. It looked so nice.

_I should get this. Natsu would like it a lot._ Gajeel thought to himself before doing a mental double take.

_I'm.. thinking about the Salamander? I called him Natsu? I really do like the pink haired blockhead._ Gajeel thought to himself again.

Gajeel walked up to the shop, which was actually a stand with a kind looking elderly man as the seller.

"I particularly like this lacrima. How much would it cost?" Gajeel murmured to the merchant.

"Ah, a spectacular choice. This candle lacrima costs 10,000 jewel." The merchant said with a smile.

Gajeel thought about it and decided to buy the lacrima. He passed half of his notes to the merchant and held the lacrima tenderly as he walked to the train station and boarded a train back to Magnolia Town.

**Happy** and **Natsu**

Happy knew that Natsu had interest in Gajeel. For the most part, Natsu totally forgot about this interest in the man. Happy also knew that Gajeel was interested in Natsu, for sure.

"What do you think about going to the guild and relaxing?" Natsu asked Happy.

"Sure, why not? Shall we fly today?" Happy said cheerfully. Natsu grunted and then smiled.

"Why the hell not?" Natsu said as he walked out of his apartment.

Happy picked Natsu up and began to fly towards the guild.

"How's it feel in the air?" Happy asked.

Natsu grumbled and said, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

Happy said, "Why? You never get sick on me?"

Natsu grinned and said, "Syke." as they landed at the guild gates.

"Oi, Salamander!" Gajeel yelled out to Natsu as he began to approach the gates.

Happy smiled and flew into the guild to let those two have their time together.

"Oh, hey Gajeel.. oh my goodness, what are you holding?" Natsu asked, infatuated with the lacrima Gajeel was holding.

"A candle lacrima. A damn expensive one at that. I got it for you." Gajeel mumbled, his cheeks turning red. Natsu gasped.

"F-for me..?" Natsu said, stunned.

"Yeah, for you." Gajeel said as he tenderly put the lacrima into Natsu's hands and formed a clasp around it.

"I-it's beautiful.. Gajeel." Natsu said in awe, looking up at Gajeel and giving him a big hug.

"Yeah.. I guess it is." Gajeel said, returning the hug to Natsu.

* * *

Rate and comment!


	2. Lacrima

_Lacrima_

Natsu always had a knack as a chef, even though he didn't like to admit it. Gajeel was coming over soon, so he was making something special for him.

Natsu was in the kitchen with Happy, hovering over a skillet pan. As he was grilling some chicken he added several pinches of rosemary to one side of each chicken cutlet. He slathered the cutlets with a slew of spices while Happy worked on the side dishes for Gajeel.

"Nngh." Happy moaned in exertion, pulling the arrow off the shafts of arrows and putting them into a bowl. Gajeel was an Iron Dragon Slayer, so the arrows should be a nice dish for him after he eats.

"You alright there, Happy?" Natsu said, his eyes flicking towards Happy and then at the skillet in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm alright. He better enjoy this, I'm slaving over here," Happy exclaimed.

Natsu chuckled lightly as he made 2 plates, each with one rosemary cutlet and some salad on the side. Natsu also made dried rosemary cutlets for Happy's date with Charla. He passed the baggy to Happy and waved him off, encouraging him to have a good date.

"Thank you Natsu! Have a nice time with Gajeel!" Happy said enthusiastically as he flew out of an open window.

"I sure will!" Natsu called out loudly.

After Natsu set the living room's coffee table, he heard knocking on the door.

"Who?" Natsu said loudly

"It's me, Salamander." Gajeel said loudly behind the door. Natsu slowly pulled the door open and was enveloped in a hug by Gajeel.

"Nice to see you too." Natsu said as he hugged him back.

"I made you some food." Natsu said. Gajeel looked around and the coffee table caught his eye. The lacrima that Gajeel bought Natsu was in the center of two plates, each decorated exquisitely.

Natsu put his hand on top of Gajeel's and formed a clasp, guiding him to the table. Gajeel took a seat and Natsu did as well.

"This.. smells.. superb!" Gajeel exclaimed, his nostrils flaring. Natsu's cheeks began to get red.

"I.. I-I'm actually a good cook.." Natsu whispered softly to Gajeel. Gajeel chuckled.

"I can definitely tell you're a good cook. However, the way you act doesn't really suggest culinary skill, so I'll be honest, I'm surprised!" Gajeel said.

Natsu picked up his knife and fork and Gajeel did the same and they both ate while talking about the jobs they've done recently.

"You like that lacrima, don't you?" Gajeel said with a soft smile. Natsu nodded.

"It's.. the best thing someone has ever got me.. I've always wanted one.." Natsu said softly. Gajeel smiled at Natsu.

"Aww." Gajeel said, reaching under the table and grasping Natsu's hand. Natsu's face became as scarlet as Erza's hair, and Gajeel could only smile.

Natsu finished first and Gajeel second, but before Gajeel could plop himself on the couch, Natsu had a surprise for Gajeel.

"Just give me a second while I get it." Natsu said eagerly.

Natsu ran into the kitchen and got the bowl of arrowheads and plopped it in front of Gajeel. Gajeel's eyes widened and he began to blush furiously.

"You actually.. got me arrowheads? I.. love arrowheads, because they are so crackly and softer on the mouth." Gajeel said, aghast. Natsu nodded eagerly.

"Me and Happy plucked them from arrows." Natsu said happily. Gajeel ate them while conversing with Natsu about Charla and Natsu's date.

".. oh, so they're doing well together eh? I can't believe they're hanging out at a fountain making wishes with each other!" Natsu said, giggling.

"Yeah.. they are." Gajeel said before slowly lifting Natsu up into the air and plopping him on the couch. Natsu was surprised.

"Er.. what's happeni-" Natsu said before he got cut off by Gajeel giving him a deep french kiss, their tongues rolling around. Gajeel explored Natsu's mouth without resistance, Natsu also explored but weakly, blushing wildly. They were interrupted by a huge golden Fairy Tail logo glittering in the sky above the guild.

"Ah, there's a party! Let's go!" Natsu said, dragging Gajeel along.

"Ah, alright, let's go to the party." Gajeel held Natsu's hand and chuckled.

"Who would have thought that you were submissive." Gajeel said. Natsu began to blush beet-red again and stuttered.

"D-d-don't tell anyone, especially that blockhead Gray. I don't need anything else for that squinty eyed bastard to insult me about." Natsu said in a small voice.

"Ah, don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Gajeel said. Natsu sighed in relief.

"Natsu, I love you." Gajeel whispered in Natsu's ear before the guild gates, sending a shiver down Natsu's spine.

"I love you too, Gajeel." Natsu smiled, knowing that Gajeel called him Natsu instead of Salamander.

When they went into the guild, the fight started immediately. Except, the guild noticed that Gajeel and Natsu weren't fighting.

Apparently a rabid cat without the rabies was thrown into Natsu's face. Natsu sent a fiery fist at Gray, and then they both tumbled together.

Gajeel was calmer about the situation and sat at the bar with Mirajane.

"Why aren't you fighting, Gajeel?" Mirajane asked sweetly

"No need to, I guess." Gajeel replied with a smile. Mirajane chuckled.

"I guess needless fighting creates needless injury, doesn't it?" Mirajane asked

"I guess it does. Wait.. isn't that what Pantherlily said when Happy challenged him to impress Charla?" Gajeel asked

"The very same quote, yep." Mirajane nodded.

"Heh, Natsu has such a loyal cat. I guess Lily is loyal as well." Gajeel mused out loud.

"Yeah, you both have partners. Isn't that all you could ask for?" Gajeel murmured.

**The End**


	3. Tender

_Tender_

Natsu decided to confide in Erza about his relationship with Gajeel. In part for the reaction and in part for letting it out, not feeling like he was hiding something from everyone. Gajeel decided to wait outside, behind the guild near a tree stump.

Natsu creeped up behind Erza and tapped her shoulder, and got a swift punch on the head due to that. Erza growled in displeasure.

"Oi, Natsu. You **know** not to sneak up behind me!" Erza said. Natsu was rubbing his head and began to stand up and asked Erza to follow him to the tree stump behind the guild.

"What's this about?" Erza asked, nodding at Gajeel and raising an eyebrow at Natsu, both sitting on the tree stump.

"Well, I'll put it bluntly. We're dating." Natsu said to Erza without hesitance. Erza began to pale and stuttered.

"W-what.. y-you're dating?" Erza said, smashing a life-sized rabbit doll requip in her arm. Natsu chuckled and nodded. Erza was reacting the same way she did when she found out Alzack and Bisca were dating.

"I always knew you liked boys but I thought you and Gajeel hated each other," Erza said, sensing a lie. Natsu chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not lying Erza. Trust me when I say that. I'm not lying." Natsu said.

Gajeel nodded and said, "Ditto." Erza sighed and waved them off.

"I won't tell anyone. I have to go do a job." Erza said, normally.

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other and locked hands. Natsu grinned at Gajeel and suggested that he wanted to go to Gajeel's house.

Gajeel nodded and said, "A first is a first. My house is nice. It's a wooden cabin in a plain." Natsu grinned.

"A plain? Wow, unexpected. A wooden cabin as well? Not metal?" Natsu asked, clearly surprised in a goofy way.

"Well, you're a Fire Dragon Slayer and your house isn't made of fire." Gajeel countered.

"Touché," Natsu said, grumbling. Gajeel laughed and began running through the forest until he reached his plain.

"Ooh, nice house!" Natsu said, spotting the wooden cabin a jogs' length away.

"Thanks. I made it myself." Gajeel said, flexing an arm muscle. Natsu shoved Gajeel playfully.

"Don't push your luck." Natsu murmured as Gajeel roared with laughter.

Gajeel pushed open his door and led Natsu to his couch once he closed the door. Natsu plopped himself down on the couch and Gajeel did the same.

Natsu tenderly pulled out his candle lacrima and cupped it in his palm. Gajeel gasped.

"The fire.. it's beautiful! How did you do that?" Gajeel said in awe, looking at the flames coating the inside of the lacrima, multi-colored flames. Gajeel shut off his lamps and stared at Natsu and then the lacrima in awe.

"I can do more with it, watch this." Natsu said, pulling Gajeel on top of him while he laid on the couch like a bed.

"O-oi." Gajeel stuttered, blushing in the light provided by the lacrima. Natsu snickered.

The lacrima began to levitate and the fire within was changing into geometric shapes. At first the fire formed the katakana for Gajeel's name. "ガジル" appeared in the lacrima. Then the katakana for Natsu appeared in the lacrima. "ナツ" appeared in the lacrima, brilliantly orange. Then a heart appeared in the lacrima, a vibrant pink color.

Gajeel could only stare at the lacrima, gasping when Natsu suddenly began to nibble on Gajeel's ear. Natsu slowly blew breath on Gajeel's ear, so slow that Gajeel groaned.

"This lacrima brought me and you together, Gajeel," Natsu said very very slowly.

"I got something for you as well." Natsu said.

**Earlier that day**

"Let's go Happy!" Natsu said, beckoning the blue Exceed who held a struggling pug tight.

"For a royal.. guh.. dog.. this one is far from.. egh.. royal!" Happy said, panting as he got kicked twice in succession by the dog.

Natsu grinned and said, "Come on partner. We're nearly there." Natsu pointed to a large white building a couple of meters away, bearing the signature of the mayor of _Onibus_, a town on the line from Magnolia Town to Clover Town. Natsu walked up to the door and pulled the great gold eagle knocker on the door.

The mayor answered with a worried face, and saw Happy with the dog squirming in his grasp. The mayor was so happy he paid Natsu 30,000 jewel extra from the original 20,000 jewel reward.

"Thank you, Fairy Tail!" The mayor said happily as he and his dog disappeared from view when the door closed.

"Woah, 50,000 jewel for just picking up a dog." Happy chuckled. Natsu smiled and made his way through town, back to the train station, but a minute after he started walking a glint caught his eye.

"Woah.. an iron lacrima!" Natsu breathed out. He walked up to the young dealer and said, "How much for this iron lacrima?"

"20,000 jewel." The dealer said with a kind smile. Natsu passed the dealer two 10,000 jewel notes and picked up the lacrima tenderly and gingerly placed it in his pocket.

"Gajeel's going to **love** this!" Natsu said eagerly.

The End

_The focus is slow plot development. _I'm going to introduce more soon. Expect more!


End file.
